


The Sky We Share

by SleeplessDeer



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessDeer/pseuds/SleeplessDeer
Summary: Sky children came from the will of the stars and the elders’ wishes. Their lights will bless the world above clouds and purify it off the dawning darkness. And once in a while, the elders will bless certain children, letting them mirror their own visage and blessing them with certain abilities, allowing them to assist other sky childrenAnd once in a while, special cases happen. Distorted visages of the elders of the realms. Different, unnatural with their state of dissimilarity despite the blessings.This is the story of Linden and Banyan, and the many characters they meet and the travel they do in order to find their place in the world.
Kudos: 10





	The Sky We Share

Sky children came from the will of the stars and the elders’ wishes. Their lights will bless the world above clouds and purify it off the dawning darkness. And once in a while, the elders will favor certain stars, reaching up to cradle them in their hands and pouring their blessing over the newborn light bringers, letting them mirror their own visage and blessing them with certain abilities, allowing them to assist other sky children.

And once in a while, special cases happen. Distorted visages of the elders of the realms. 

Those sky children are scorned, mocked for their incomplete, broken blessing, even though nothing is truly wrong with them. But fear of difference brought judgement upon them, outcasting them from society, as they are seen as the bringers of misfortune, a sign of imminent tragedy upon the people who was chosen to be their guardians. From here, it’s survival of the fittest, against the mere harsh gaze upon them to the outright maliciousness. 

One day, the elder of the Hidden Forest raised their hands, to welcome another star born into their realm. Their smile behind their mask widened with the dancing, fluttering light, delicately resting within their palm. A blessing was given.

And the elder lowered their hands to let the star dance down onto their land. 

The light was split in two. 

The one fated to be their caretaker wept, as the people around them stared at the twins, blessed with the visage of their elder. The newborns innocently nestling into the fabric wrapped around them, shielding away from the ever cold temperature of the constantly rained realm. 

_“... Cursed...”_

_“They’re incomplete- what should we do??”_

_“It is taboo to kill blessed children”_

_“But what if they bring a curse upon us-? Because of their abnormalities??”_

_“We do not know what happened and what the stars above planned, we let them live… We’ll see what we can do for this incompleteness…”_

_“What if… we join them back together? Look, their lights are one split into two. We can… have one absorb the other’s light and become one”_

_“That… actually sounds like it will work. We will see in the future, however, their light is still too weak”_

_“... What should we name them-?”_

_“... Linden… and Banyan… They are of the forest, they shall be named after a part of the forest”_

_~ End of Prologue ~_

  
  



End file.
